


Options

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [135]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Please Klaroline netflix and chill for mini drabble sunday
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 31





	Options

Klaus lifted the remote, already clicking through the menu. “What are you in the mood for, Oscar bait or B-movie?” He could hear her from the bedroom, likely hanging up the work clothes she’d brought for the next day. They’d settled into dating life fairly easily, not like the hesitant steps he’d rebuffed from former girlfriends or flings. When she’d suggested a movie day in, he hadn’t hesitated to agree; honestly, he was thrilled she’d planned for a sleepover. “Sweetheart?”

“Just pick something with a good soundtrack,” she called back, sounding harried for some reason. 

Selecting the first thing that fit the bill, he settled into the couch and waited. He pulled out his phone to check his email in the meantime, only to grin when she landed next to him wearing only one of his shirts. “Well, hello.”

She cuddled into his side, stealing the remote to press ‘Play.’ “I wanted to be comfy.”

“No arguments here,” he promised, “but I may want that shirt back.” He tugged it playfully, taking a moment to stroke the hem where it lay on her thigh. “I’m not sure I’ll make it through the whole movie.”

Snorting, Caroline pressed a kiss to his neck. “Kind of the point, Klaus.”

He dug his fingers into the loose ponytail she wore, gently pulling her back so he could see her face. When she gave a wicked grin, he couldn’t help a proper kiss. “So, when you asked to come over and watch Netflix…”

“You’re so old,” she teased against his lips. “I meant ‘let’s put on a movie and make out like teenagers.’ And, you know, a little more than that.”

“Then it’s good you dressed for the occasion,” he murmured, already pulling her closer. “I’m going to need that shirt back sooner than I thought.”

But she shook her head with a coquettish smile even as the too wide neck slipped over her shoulder. “You’re going to have to work for it.”

He dragged his lips down to the sensitive spot of her jaw that always made her moan. “So, so happy to, love.”


End file.
